Dreams
by KazeFur
Summary: 4 Survivors. One Team. OTP? NickxEllis / Nellis.  M warning for later Chapters, possibly. aka, YAOI. Don't like, then gtfo.   The team work their way through their daily ordeals to try get to safety, strengthening Nick and Ellis' 'bond'. Hur.
1. Chapter 1

Running full pelt towards the 'safe house', the four survivors, Coach, Rochelle, Nick and Ellis opened fire at oncoming infected. Coach was dressed in a yellow and purple gym shirt, with the logo 'FHS' on the side, no doubt relating to a high school of some sort, along with dark coloured pants. Rochelle had a pink slim-fit tee on, adorned with a thin black belt on her hips, blue jeans, and big tan boots. Ellis wore a light brown coloured T-shirt, embellished with the words 'Bull Shifters': his favourite Truckin' team. He also wore dark blue overalls, tied firmly around his waist by the arms. And Nick was wearing a blue shirt, and a crisp, white suit, well, what was crisp... now blood and dirt stained, just like everyone else was.

"Reloading!" Coach boomed out, as he quickly flipped his shotgun up, Nick then moved infront of him, axe in hand, ready to give a hand to hio if he needed it.

Just as they got to the door, a Smoker launched out his dark, slimey tongue. It suddenly latching onto, and curling around Ellis, like a boa constrictor coiling itself around a prey. The tongue tensing tight, enough for the young man to lose his breath, making it a struggle for him to call out for help, as he sees his comrades get to safety, whilst he gets dragged backwards rapidly. His hands trying to grab and tug at the tongue around his ribcage and throat.

"Shit, a Smokers got Ellis!" The dark skinned woman called out, her flashlight pointing to the hick-napper.

"I'll get him!" Nick replied, before effortlessly sprinting towards, what probably is one of the only friends he has left, launching the axe at the tongue, just above Ellis' head, severing the tongue in one bloody slash.

"Get up overalls... pronto." Nick muttered, offering a hand down to his fallen, and slightly dazed friend, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Wh...Ugh..." Ellis groaned, taking the older mans hand, a slight flush having crossed his face as he looked up at Nick, somewhat adoringly, before quickly heading back to the safehouse with the Con-man.

"That'll keep 'em out." Coach declared, as he bolted the thick, metal door shut, before starting to shove boxes infront of the door.

The safehouse was located near the outskirts of the town, nicely placed by one of the abandoned evac centers. Within the room, there lay a heap of boxes, a table covered in weapons, ammo and various other neccessities. It being almost not real the way everything was readily available for when they needed it there. A small side room with a single bed also occupied this specific house.

"Hey, it's quite big in here, isn't it... Gotta be the best safe room we've been in for a while." Rochelle replied, smirking softly down at the barrel of her gun, before heading to grab a med pack off the nearby table.

"Yeah..."

The dark, dimly lit room was cold. Very cold. And each of the survivors could feel it. Aside from the temperature outside, the actual look of the room didn't help much: the metal, bolted door at the other side of the room seemed daunting, especially as each of them knew that the next morning they would venture out it, and have a painstakingly long day ahread of them.

"I'm going to bed, the sooner I sleep and get this day over with... well, the better." Ro muttered, as she headed towards a small side-room, always getting the better of the safe house facilities, with her being a girl'n'all.

The retired gym-coach nodded once, before moving to slump himself down near some boxes, pulling out a thin cover from one of them, as all the boxes in the safehouses were usually stocked with quite small, thin blankets, as well as the usual basic food supplies, being just enough to get by with.

"Well, I'ma stay up for a while, Y'all can go to sleep or whatever." Ellis replied, before heading over to the large table, with the assortment of guns, ammo and a few bottles of pills, his hand gently brushing over the half-empty boxes of ammo, having a general nosy around, more-so to occupy his mind than anything else, hating this time of day, purely because of how scared he gets, hearing the groaning of zombies wandering past the door, to the sobbing and crying of witches, who occasionally sit by the door.

Grunting, Nick takes off his white jacket and proceeds to sit in an old, scratched up chair. "Ellis... try get some sleep before I -MAKE- you sleep." He says in a somewhat irritated tone, not feeling at ease with Ellis wandering around the safe room like a fool, instead of resting up when he has an oppertune moment.

"I'm not tired, plus, s'not like theres anywhere I can get comfortabl-"

"_You haven't even tried_."

"But... I know I wont, this one time, me a-.."

"_GO TO SLEEP, ELLIS_."

Hearing Coach grunting his and Nick's argument, Ellis sighs and walks next to Nicks chair, putting his back against the wall before slumping down, setting his gun beside him in such a manner that would make it easy for him to grab it if he ever needs it. "Fine... night y'all."

The room was silent. Rochelle had drifted off to sleep via crying softly to herself, as she usually would, it being her release at the end of the day, especially with the guilt that rode on her shoulders every moment outside the doors of the safe-room, killing what she feels, are.. ..were innocent people. Coach had quickly nodded off, his somewhat loud snore making it more than obvious. Nick was always a light sleeper, drifting in and out of sleep, his jacket being used as a make-shift cover. However, Ellis hadn't got to sleep, unluckily, he heard a witch wander past nearby, and, having had bad experiences with a few in the past, he was wide awake with fear.

Shuddering softly to himself, Ellis started to snuffle softly, shifting to try get into a more comfortable position, unaware that his shuffling and moving had woken Nick up. A sudden sigh had escaped Nick's lips in the process, which had made the young hick turn to look up at the older man with a blush.

"S-Sorry... can't sleep, I swear I heard a witch, an' it startled me some." The boy muttered upto the Con-artist softly.

Nick then moved his hand from under his jacket, over to rest ontop of the younger mans head, his fingers gripping the edges of the hat. "Get up, and come here." He said firmly, yet somewhat caringly, and almost sleepily.

"Uh, Okay?" Ellis replied in a confused tone, standing up so that he was infront of Nick, instead of aside his chair. "What're you wanting me to do?" he then added with a blush across his face, taking the cap off his head.

After grabbing the young boys waist and pulling him on his lap, Nick moved close to the mechanic, his soft breath dissapating on his neck, making Ellis shudder once more. "Sleep on me, I'll protect you."

"N-Nick..." he whispered, being both excited and relieved at the sudden, not-so-Nick-like actions his pal had just made.

"No talking Overalls... sleep." Nick said once more, before shifting into a comfortable position, having shifted his jacket so it was over both him and Ellis.

"Thanks..." Ellis added quickly, before falling asleep in his arms, Nicks gentle hold being soothing for him. This night no doubt going to be the best nights sleep he's had in a while.

**AN: o_o Ogod. This is so bad. I'm sorry if it's in and out of past/present tense. It's been well, two years since I last wrote a fanfic. Theres going to be more than just this chapter :3 I need to get in some sort of crush hinting, though that should've been more in this part D: Ellis has a little man-crush on Nick anyway. xD Despite Nick being a douche and hating him. They love each other really ;D 'Nick protected Ellis'.**

3 Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellis woke with a start. _'Oh, it was just 'nother one of those dreams...'_ he thought to himself as he climbed out of the bed he was lying in.

He, along with the other three survivors, had been rescued via chopper a fortnight ago. They were now having to reside in a large building complex, half-full of other people who had been rescused by various people. They in turn, had been saved by the military, luckily escaping death as they were just about to blow up the bridge they had crossed to get to safety. The military had then dropped the survivors off at this said building complex, It being a safe haven, away from any form of infected.

The room that the hick was sat in was pretty much the same as every other room in the building. It had a bed, a small set of drawers and a little seperate room, with a toilet and sink. Each corridor had their own showers, being easy to share with the corridor having only six rooms on it. The second floor of the complex had a canteen-esque room, where the survivors could go eat. Fluids were also readily available on that floor.

Ellis had made new friends on his perilous journey; Zoey, Louis and Francis. He often saw them around the building, liking to stop and have a chat with them, as well as recall tales of him and his best buddy Keith whenever he had the chance to. Rochelle, Coach and Nick also often talked to the 23 year old, but with them being seperated throughout the building, it was sometimes a struggle to find his new friends.

The young man wandered over to the sink, turning on the tap to splash water over his face, hating the fact that, despite the fact he's safe, he keeps having dreams about stuff thats happened. His dreams also seemed to twist and turn towards the end, confusing him in many ways. "I don' get it... why do I keep dreamin' about Nick like that..." he muttered to himself, as he looked at his damp face in the mirror.

During the time he and Nick had spent together, Nick was usually harsh, always calling him names and telling him to shut up, even though Ellis always looked upto Nick, and complimented him whenever he did a good job at killing infected. Nick only really gave Ellis positive comments toward the end of their ordeal, occasionally telling him that he was doing a good job, or that his ideas were alright, he even occasionally asked about the Midnight Riders. Ellis wasn't sure how he felt about Nick, he would feel happy whenever Nick was nice to him, like he accepted him.

"Stupid apocalypse... gettin' my mind all mixed up about stuff..." Ellis then added to his last comment. Partly worried that spending too much time with other guys had made him start to yearn for them. "That Zoey girl sure is purdy though..."

He then smirked at himself, heading towards the door to go have a look-see if anyone was out in the corridors, after all, it'd be lunch time pretty soon.

"Oh? I thought Ro was kidding when she told me you liked Zoey." Muttered a smug voice, just as Ellis walked out the door.

"Nick! What'chya doing outside my door?.. wait, ya heard that?" Ellis said, somewhat dumbfounded.

"I felt like coming by to see how you were doing, you haven't spoken to me in a while... almost like you're avoiding me."

"Naw, Nick, I wouldn't do that, after all that we' been through together 'n stuff..."

Ellis partly knew Nick only came by to give him a little hassle, though he did wonder if Nick really cared about him at all.

"Come down and have food with me, Overalls..." Nick said bluntly, almost in a demanding tone. He knew that Ellis would follow him and say yes eitherway, the kid looked upto him, in a perculiar way.

"Ok, tha's cool with me Nick... It'd be awesome to spend more time with ya, like we're buddies an' stuff!" Ellis said enthusiatically, almost exactly after Nick mentioned the word food.

Nick smirked, whilst slipping his hands into his pockets. He loved it when people obeyed him. Usually, he'd throw a comeback at Ellis for calling them buddies, but he left it, he now understood that the boy got excited real easily, heck, he almost felt jealous at how optimistic Ellis had been throughout their time together, from when they met at the top of that god forsaken hospital.

The younger of the two quickly sorted himself out, before heading down with his friend, and what seemed to be a crush. "So, um, Nick... what'chya thinkin' a doing when we can finally leave this place?" He asked, not liking the silence between them, it feeling somewhat awkward, though only from his POV.

The con-man shrugged, keeping his hands tucked nicely in the pockets of his white pants. "I haven't really thought about it... probably just go back to what I do best, gambling. What about you overalls?" He said in his usual tone of voice.

"Uh, umm... well if I can go back to my auto' shop, probably see if Keith an' Dave're still alive." He replied, before pausing shortly. "...Or might jus' try find someone to -be- with..." The kid added, whilst simultaniously scratching the back of his head embarressedly.

Nick nodded. He wasn't too sure how to reply, was Ellis hinting at something? Or was he on about Zoey. Either way, Nick didn't really care much. He just wanted to get out as soon as he could.

The two men had arrived at the canteen, fairly basic hot food was set out, as well as sandwiches and a few other bits. Obviously CEDA had military officers patroling, incase anyone not-immune to the infected had snuck past, desperate for survival. However, they seemed pretty laid back about the whole situation in general, afterall, people wanted freedom, and they weren't getting it stuck in some huge building.

Nick and Ellis were sat at a small table, both having sandwiches, not much conversation going between them: mainly Ellis making odd comments and Nick agreeing.

"I swear I overheard some other people talkin' 'bout there being some small bar in here.. I bet ya'd love that Nick!" Ellis conversed to his friend, just after finishing off his food.

Nick raised a brow curiously. "When did you hear this?"

"Yesterday maybe? Can't remember exactly, but they said it was on the third floor. Officers said they were gonna try it out, and permit it as long as there was no fightin'..." Ellis said enthusicastically, obviously happy that he'd caught Nicks attention a fair amount.

"Overalls... thats the best thing I've heard in quite a while!" Nick said with a grin on his lips, suddenly standing up.

Ellis grinned back at the smart looking man before him, before getting up himself. "Ya wanna go check it out now?"

-  
**AN: Hurrrrr. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense carrying on from the first chapter. The first ones supposed to be Ellis' dream. x.x I'm bad at coming up with titles. I have ALOT planned for this. I wanna make a nice long, deep fic. xD**

Also also also, D: Sorry if it's shit. The storyline I have set in my mind seemed awesome when it played out in my head. It's hard as I'm having to make new stuff up, whilst considering everything like CEDA and whatnot that happened in the storyline, whilst trying to keep the chars not-OOC, but being OOC with smut. :P Now I'm just ranting. Ughgghgh, I swear I'ma keep upto this one, for you all. I aleady got one fav' on this! ^w^ yeey.


	3. Chapter 3

Both of the men walked into a decent sized room, a small bar taking up one whole wall. Obviously it was a self-serving bar, glass shelves adorned with bottles of various liquors and whiskeys. CEDA had not bothered to get a bartender, with there being not too many surviors at the time, they cared more on spending money on protecting the area and researching into the 'flu' that had infected thousands of people so suddenly.

"Ah, now this is like heaven, good find kid!" Nick exclaimed as he patted the hicks back enthusiastically, in return making the kid pleased he had done something to please Nick, even if he did just overhear about it.

"Glad ya happy Nick." Ellis replied with his trademark grin.

The conman headed over to the bar, grabbing a fairly large glass, half-filling it with Vodka before heading to what looked like a small fridge, laughing heartily as he finds some Orange juice. "Now this, this is what I've been waiting for!" He said as he filled the remainder of his glass with the orange juice, setting himself down on a chair by a low table, slinking down into his seat as he takes a big mouthful of the beverage.

Ellis blushed softly as he watched his pal drink, before finally deciding to join him, not wanting to be fussy with the drinks he makes the same drink and sits opposite Nick, both of them unaware of how open Ellis can get with his drink, let alone what the drink was going to make them get upto.

~

A few drinks later, Nick was being friendlier than he usually was. Ellis was also being _alot _more talkative. Sure, Nick could handle his drink fine, but it'd been a long wile since he had even had a shot, let alone what he'd already consumed in the past hour or so he'd spent with the hick in the bar.

"This one time, me an' Keith were repairin' this beaut of a car, an' Keith being tha guy he was, decided ter tinker with a few parts an-" Ellis said, the constant flush on pink on his cheeks showing just how much the alcohol was affecting him, he was used to the odd bottle-a-beer with his dear friend Keith, but not vodka.

"El..." Nick said in an almost questioning tone, interrupting yet another one of Ellis' tall tales.

Ellis blushed and looked at the Conman like a pup being told off. "Uh, yea?"

"Is this Keith some boyfriend or play-mate of yours? You seem to reminisce about him a hell of alot." The man said bluntly, before taking a mouthful of his drink.

Ellis stared at the conman. He'd never thought his relationship with Keith was like that, he was his best friend... childhood friend. They did _ever'thin' _together. He only tried to recall stories to try impress his friends with the stuff he'd done before. _Was the way he mentioned Keith all the time making all his new friends think of him as a subby boy?_

No.

That couldn't be it.

"Well?" Nick repeated, interrupting Ellis' thoughts suddenly.

"No... he's just my best pal, ya see, I grew up with him an' everythin', why... are ya jealous or sumfing?" Ellis said, the last part coming out a little harsher than he expected.

Nick inclined his head, before smirking. "I'm not jealous... What makes you think that?" he replied quickly, before leaning forwards, towards the young hick.

"Uh, nothin'..." Ellis said, before casting his gaze down to his glass, scritching the back of his head embarrassedly as he tries to avert his gaze from the older man.

"Nothin' my ass!" Nick said, before smirking even wider. "You like Keith in that way, don'tchya boy?" Nick stated.

Ellis gulped hard. No. He didn't like Keith in that way, Keith was like a brother. But he did like Nick. Oh boy, how excited he got when Nick protected him. Everytime he offered to patch Ellis up, Ellis always longed for his touch to last longer, to be able to even just brush his lips against the conmans stubbled cheek. He wasn't sure exactly why he liked Nick, he was such a douche towards him when they first met at the hospital, but he slowly got nicer, kinder. Sure, Ellis thought Rochelle was pretty hot, but she was way out of his league, even if they were the last two people to... repopulate.

He basically blamed the apocalypse for his feelings towards Nick.

"I don' like Keith, he's like a brotha to me, nuthin' more, nuthin' less." Ellis finally responded, before biting his lip to hold back other words that were so desperate to spill out of his lips.

"Sure Overalls..." Nick muttered, whilst getting to his feet. The snide smirk on his lips showed that he was about to tease Ellis more. The gambler placed his hands on the back of his chair and lightly humped the back of the chair. "I be'chya wanna give it ter him deep an' 'ard." He said in his best southern accent.

Ellis grunted and glared at Nick, though he couldn't help but cast his eyes to Nicks crotch moving back and forth. "No..."

Nick continued. "Yer wan' ta hear him groan yer name... Ellis, Ellliiiiss~" Nick tilted his head back and continued to dry-hump the chair.

"I TOLD YA, I DON' LIKE KEITH LIKE THAT!" Ellis yelled, starting to get worked up, glaring at the con-artist as he stood up.

The conman stopped, grinning at the boy. "Well then... who _do_ you like?" He asked. "I know you don't like Zoey, that is so a cover up... you got no chance with her." He added in a nasty tone.

The hick grunted and looked at the floor. He knew full well he had no chance with Zoey, but he could always wish. His hands balled up into fists. "...You, slick."

Nick laughed, before suddenly stopping and looking at the mechanic. "Wait... you like me?" he says, a soft blush now crossing his face.

"Yeah..." Ellis couldn't think of anything else to say, more so, he wanted to go hide, he was scared Nick wouldn't want to be his friend now, let alone anything more.

He inclined his head and looked at the young hick, before stepping towards him a little. "Why?" He asks, a smirk crossing his face, as he moves to place an arm on the boys shoulder.

"Well... you've got a hell'va nice body, and when ya use ya gun, it's jus'... " Ellis trailed off, before stepping a little closer to Nick, leaving only a few inches between them, his icey blue eyes gazing up into Nicks deep jade green ones. 

The gambler smiled down at the younger boy, before wrapping his arm around the hicks waist. "So how would you feel if I asked you to come back to my room?"

"Well'a wouldn' say no!" Ellis replied happily, before leaning his face up towards the conmans face, close enough so they could feel each others breaths' on their faces.

Nick half-closed his eyes and leaned towards the boys plump lips, letting them just brush softly before leaning back whilst exhaling softly, his breath gently grazing the hicks face. "Well let's go Overalls."

-  
**AN: Getting interesting? Good. I'm trying hard. 3 I've read some other Nick x Ellis fanfics, and I can only home and DREAM that my fic can be up with the real awesome fics. like 'Scars', I swear I nearly cried at one part. I just tend to miss out and not delve too deep into stuff. I might try doing a one off of each characters feelings for the other. 3**


End file.
